Clingy
by dreamninja
Summary: Yachiru has a talk with some of the other girls and now she's acting differently around her captain.


Yachiru has a talk with some of the other girls and now she's acting differently around her captain.

"Come on Yachiru we need to talk to you"Rukia said.

"But i'm looking for Kenny"Yachiru whined.

"Thats what we want to talk to you about"Rangiku said.

"You know where Kenny is well why didn't you say so before lets go"Yachiru said running away.

"Wait Yachiru you don't know where you're going follow us"Rukia said.

"Come on Ruki-Ruki show me where Kenny is"Yachiru said. Rukia and Rangiku led Yachiru into a room and when they got inside Yachiru saw Isane and Nanao.

"Whats this about? You lied you said you were taking me to Kenny"Yachiru said getting angry.

"Calm down I never said I knew where he was I said we needed to talk about him"Rukia said.

"Fine"Yachiru said sitting down on the couch and pouting.

"Look Yachiru we know you're close to captain Zaraki but you're growing up"Nanao said.

"So"Yachiru said.

"So you might need to change some of the things you do"Isane said.

"Like what"Yachiru asked not understanding what they were trying to say.

"Like riding on his back"Rukia said.

"But I always ride on Kenny's back"Yachiru said frowning.

"Well maybe its time to stop your 110 years old now(I don't know her real age i'm just making it up).

"And maybe you should stop calling him Kenny its unprofessional"Nanao added.

"But I-"

"Its time to grow up"Isane said.

"I just wanna help Kenny"Yachiru said.

"The best way to help him is to stop clinging to him"Rukia said.

"You care about him don't you"Isane asked.

"Of course I love Kenny"Yachiru said.

"Well men don't like clingy women"Rangiku said.

"Alright"Yachiru said trying to hold back the tears.

"You can go now if you still want to find Kenpachi I think he is talking to head captain Yamamoto"Rukia said.

"No i'll leave Kenny alone"Yachiru said walking out the door sulking.

"I don't think I have ever seen her that sad"Isane said.

"Neither have I but she needed to know"Rangiku said.

Kenpachi had just finished talking to the head captain and he was looking for a fight went around looking for Yachiru. He didn't believe that he would actually lose if she wasn't there but he liked having her there.

"Have you seen Yachiru"Kenpachi asked Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"In her room"Ikkaku just nodded and went to her room trying to hide his shock.

_She's never in her room she doesn't even sleep there she sleeps in my room._

"Hey i'm about to go fight Ikkaku"Kenpachi said.

"Alright lets go...I mean have fun"Yachiru said frowning.

"Don't you wanna come"Kenpachi asked.

"I''ll just stay here"Yachiru said. Kenpachi's eyes grew wide but he quickly composed himself and went out of the room to fight Ikkaku.

* * *

Kenpachi came back a few hours later and went into his room. He would usually be in a good mood after a fight but his heart just wasn't in the fight he liked when Yachiru was there cheering him on. He was also bothered when he walked because he didn't have the extra weight on his back. He walked in his room expecting to find her in his bed but was shocked when it was empty.

_Where are you?_

He walked into her room and saw her curled up in the corner.

"How was your fight"Yachiru asked.

"Why didn't you come I thought you said I couldn't win without you"Kenpachi asked when she stayed silent he spoke again.

"Come on lets get you to bed"Kenpachi said putting her on his back.

"That's ok captain i'll stay here"Yachiru said slipping off his back.

"What's gotten into you"Kenpachi asked.

"I don't wanna bother you"Yachiru said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Dumb girl"Kenpachi said just looked down not wanting to look him in the eye.

"You dont bother me you're actually one of the few people I can did you get the idea you bothered me"Kenpachi asked.

"Nana,Ran Ran, Ruki Ruki and Isa Isa"Yachiru said.

"What did they tell you"Kenpachi asked frowning.

"I needed to stop clinging to you"Yachiru said as she tried to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Come here"Kenpachi said picking her up. He carried her to his room where he sat her on the bed.

"What are you doing captain"Yachiru asked.

"Stop being so formal. Just forget everything they told you today"Kenpachi said. She just nodded her head and smiled. When Kenpachi laid down Yachiru snuggled into his side.

"I love you Kenny"she whispered before falling asleep.


End file.
